


A Chairman's Friendship

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19586542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: Luna has some difficulties getting to know her eventual father in law, but Jumin has an idea on how to get the two to be friends.





	A Chairman's Friendship

A couple months after Jumin and Luna had gotten together, Luna has had some difficulties getting used to the rich lifestyle. While moving into the penthouse was an easy transition, she had not gotten used to having an honorific in front of her name. So, she insisted on being called just Luna, instead of Ms. Luna. 

As Luna and Jumin were heading out on a date, they saw Jumin's father walking by.

"Why hello you two? How's my son and soon to be daughter in law doing today?" Chairman Han followed that statement with a laugh, patting Jumin on the shoulder.

"Oh hello, Mr. Han, me and Jumin were just going out on a date. Our reservations really soon, so we have to get going." Luna then ran out the door, holding Jumin's hand.

"Alright, well I'll see you later!" Chairman Han waved to the two, noticing how awkward Luna acted there.

"My princess, our reservation isn't for another 45 minutes, we had some time to talk with my father." Jumin said with a concerning tone, getting into the car and sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Well, I kinda feel..awkward around your father. Nothing against him, I'm just still not used to seeing an extremely wealthy businessman that I saw on TV sometimes every day like we're just casual friends." Luna then sighed, hoping her boyfriend would not be hurt by the confession.

"Oh, that makes sense, that would be quite a change." Jumin said in a comforting tone, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as Driver Kim drove to the restaurant.

"Do you have any ideas on how to be more comfortable with the guy? He seems nice, but I just get nervous everytime I see him."

Jumin then pondered the question for a bit, then a solution hit his head like a pound of bricks. "Well, why don't you spend a day with the man? Getting to hang out with him like friends may make you less nervous around him."

"That's a great idea! But wait, will he have time to spare to hang out with me?"

"Well, he may have a free day sometime this week." Jumin then looked through his phone.

"That sounds excellent! Jumin, you're the best, you know that?" Luna said happily, hugging her beloved.

"I appreciate the compliment, especially from you." Jumin smiled, hugging his princess back.

After the date, Jumin and Luna asked for Chairman Han to hang out with Luna for a day to help break the ice between them. He gladly accepted, and a couple of days later, the two decided to go bowling, since the two really liked bowling. Throughout their time together, the ice begins the two began to break, little by little. The day ended with the two laughing over Chairman Han's continous dropping of the ball when he bowled.

"Hah, guess old age has really loosened my grip huh?" Chairman Han laughed, driving the car back to the penthouse.

"You can say that again! Today was a lot of fun Mr. Han" 

"Luna, Luna, how many times do I need to say this? You can call me by my first name, we're practically family now."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes! It's Ryu." Chairman Han patted Luna on the shoulder as they got out of the car.

"Alright, thank you Ryu."


End file.
